


Together Forever

by h8games08



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8games08/pseuds/h8games08
Summary: Buttercups dies tragically. how will Butch react?if you do not like death do not readfirst story yay
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 6





	Together Forever

"Breaking news after an attack from him our beloved power-puff girl...Buttercup has been killed after she failed to dodge an attack from Him. she was pronounced dead at 5:39 PM." The sound of the female reporter echoed through-out Butch's ear. "buttercup dead." were the only two words that sticked to his mind. His little flower was gone. sure their relationship was complicated but for her to be taken away like that, it just wasn't fair. Buttercup and Butch had been hiding their relationship from their family but still he should have been invited to the hospital to see her one last time. Anger built up in him and soon his old dusty vase had been smashed against his dirt covered wall. Tears were soon running down his face and he sat on his floor instead of the discoloured green couch. Why did they have to fight before she went into battle.

_"Butch i'm tried of being friends with benefits and i think we should just get together i mean this "relationship" we have is just sex nothing more nothing less, so what do you want?" Buttercup's voice echoed through Butch's shitty apartment. Butch had a blank face while he was talking but inside his mind he was freaking out. Buttercup had never complained about their relationship and he thought the feeling was mutual. had she been thinking Butch was ready for one. Butch was a sex and drink kind of guy and he was terrible with feeling so how was he supposed to be Buttercup's boyfriend. this was all too much for him. he wanted to drink with a few of the guys not have a deep conversation with his sex partner. "Look butterbutt i really think you should stay in your lane and you know get out of my way before i make you". Buttercup had enough of his behaviour and just flew out from the living room window but before Butch could say anything she was gone. Her hair flapping in the soft breeze and her big emerald green eyes filled with tears. Butch was in a prissy mood so he left knowing that Buttercup does irrational things when she mad. He went with his friends to the bar. he drank a lot with his drunk friends and he headed home._

He cringed at the memory. How was he so blind? Buttercup was the only thing that made his life nice. He was so lucky to have her. He was on the floor crying his heart out." **Rinnggg"** Butch wiped his tears and answered his phone. It was the red Rowdy Ruff leader brick who had called. "hey Butch I hope you heard about the news about Buttercup so I don't have to tell you". Butch leg shook quickly a habit that he had picked up as a kid. "Yeah i heard". "oh yeah the funeral's tomorrow so you can come if you want."ok".

the call ends and Butch held his hair in a tight fist. This night was going to be a long one.

* * *

It was the next day was the funeral. the power-puff girls and the professor. they were all dressed in black and had at least one piece of cloth that was green. the casket had many buttercup flowers to remember the kind girl that had graced their life. On the casket their were pictures of Buttercup. there was one when she was five and she had just lost her first tooth and the professor decided to take a photo of her toothy grin. There was a picture of her first soccer game when she was 13. she had grown out her hair a little and it was in a braid. there was even a picture of her at prom. the girls felt tears in their eyes. Blossom held in her tears so she could be there for Bubbles. Blossom felt partially responsible for the death of her sister. She was the leader and she should had made a fool proof plan but here she was at her own sister's funeral. Blossom had only wished she didn't scold her as much as she did.

Bubbles was full on sobbing. To others it seemed like Buttercup was mean to Bubbles but it was the complete opposite. Buttercup would beat up her bullies and would cheer her up sometimes. She was more open about her feelings to her and they connected like that. Bubbles was crushed when she checked her sister's non-extinct pulse. she clung onto Blossom from the sudden flashback and eased up when she looked at the leader's face. 

they took their seats and soon people started filing in like crazy. almost all of the town was here except Butch. Bubbles looked at the empty seat she had set up for the green Rowdy Ruff. she had felt that Buttercup would have wanted him there. She turned back around when the funeral started. 

The mayor, the professor, blossom and even brick gave speeches at the greened eyed girl's funeral. Not a lot of people were expecting Brick to give a speech but everyone from the Untoniums knew that Buttercup was like a younger sister Brick never had so it was soul crushing when he heard the news. He even had to lock himself in his room to even process what he had heard. The mood had been devastating and everyone was quiet for the most part. 

* * *

After the funeral Brick had to take a call and he was shocked when he found out the police were calling him. He picked it up and sadly worse new came. Turns out that the green rowdy rough had shot himself in his head in his living room. The only thing he had left was a note that was meant for Buttercup

Together forever.


End file.
